


night & day

by thefishingline



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Kindergarten AU, M/M, Other, Shared OCs, first encounters, my one true fandom, why is it an AU if its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishingline/pseuds/thefishingline
Summary: Night & Day meet for the first time.





	night & day

Today, when Mummy brought Day to visit Auntie Noella, Auntie Yvonne came too and she brought along a new visitor. **  
**

It was another boy about his age, just like him, with short tousled black hair and small angular eyes the colour of the night sky. He wore a cosy dark sweater bearing the print of a crescent moon. He had one small hand curled tightly around Auntie Yvonne’s slender fingers, and the other grasping a black stuffed bunny close to his chest. He looked soft, unassuming and rather shy, partially hiding behind Auntie Yvonne’s thigh.

Day beamed at him, eager to befriend this mystery child, but to his surprise, the boy ducked his head and avoided his gaze, clutching his toy closer to him. Day’s eyes widened. His bunny had white stars all over it!

“Your bunny is covered with stars!” he blurted out, pointing with one chubby finger.

The boy startled a little. He glanced down at his bunny, and back at Day, eyebrows furrowed and looking uncertain. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but closed it and nodded tersely instead.

“Is your bunny from the stars? Is he a space bunny?” Day asked, his curiosity undeterred by the boy’s diffidence. “Is he an  _alien_?”

The boy’s eyes widened ever so slightly, looking nonplussed. He shook his head a little, and his dark gaze flickered to look at Auntie Yvonne who squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked down at his stuffed toy, pressing its paws.

“…moon rabbit,” he corrected softly. He had a still, gentle voice, as quiet as the night.

“He’s from the  _moon_?” Day gasped, blue eyes large.

The boy hesitated, then nodded his head.

“Mr. Wuffles is from Pancakeland,” Day announced, holding out his stuffed toy dog enthusiastically. “Say hi, Mr Wuffles!” Mr Wuffles’ head lolled forward, ears flapping at the force of his introduction.

“Mr Wuffles likes pancakes like me,” he went on excitedly. “But Mummy says he can’t eat pancakes with me anymore because I dropped him in my pancakes once and he got all sticky so now he can only watch me eat. Oh, but she gives him some after so he won’t be sad.“

Without pausing for a breath, he chirped, “My name is Day!” He bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet. “What’s yours?”

From the dinner table beside them, Auntie Noella called cheerily, "Dear, why don’t you introduce yourself to Day?” Mummy smiled her agreement and Auntie Yvonne encouragingly said, “Just like what we practiced.” She stepped aside so that her leg no longer stood between the two children.

The dark-haired boy didn’t say anything for a long moment. Very slowly, he unfurled his fingers from Auntie Yvonne’s hand and drew it to himself. He held his bunny very carefully in both hands now, staring fixedly at the stars dotting its black fur. Then he took a tentative step towards Day, still not looking at him, and waved his bunny’s paw.

“Hi, I’m Lops and I am Jacob’s rabbit,” he mumbled softly. He glanced back at Auntie Yvonne and Auntie Noella and they smiled warmly at him, looking proud.

Day didn’t miss a beat. He followed Jacob’s cue and waved Mr Wuffles’ paw enthusiastically in turn. “Hi Lops! Hi Jacob! It is very nice to meet you,” he chimed and offered Mr Wuffles’ paw in greeting.

At this, Jacob looked even more nonplussed and he threw an uncertain glance at Auntie Yvonne, who gave him a soft but encouraging: “Go on.” He hesitantly extended Lops’ paw and the two toys shook hands.

Day giggled a little at this and Jacob’s mouth quirked a sudden, tiny smile. “Do you want to play?” Day asked, bobbing Mr Wuffles’ head in time with his words. He was staring keenly at the two toys as if they were sentient, his eyes shining and expectant.

Jacob hesitated briefly, but this time he didn’t need to look back for reassurance, and he shyly nodded both his and Lops’ head.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob, Yvonne and Noella belong to my best friend.
> 
> Gonna post my OC writings from 2017 here. Figured I might as well fill this account with something.
> 
> I hope the writing is ok because yknow writing from a semi-child's perspective is....different. It's new. Jacob is a sweetie and Day is a cinnamon roll. I love that they share an Auntie Noella.
> 
> The adults were afraid jacob wouldn't be able to socialise but Day makes it easier.
> 
> Also it's through writing this I realised 'almond eyes' is a pretty racist way to describe asian-looking eyes since they aren't almond-shaped at all (white people's eyes are) and they have been used as exoticism. I'm glad I did research.... you'd think I knew better considering that I'm Asian lol but you don't really know what TO know sometimes. It was advised against using 'slanted' or 'tilted' and THAT I totally get
> 
> Also I realised that Day's eyes are really the colour of the bright sky while Jacob's is of the night sky. NIGHT AND DAY PARALLELS. My favourite other pointless parallel both their toys' name end with an 'S' lol 
> 
> I also discovered that Mr. Wuffles is an actual trademarked thing and he is a cat <_< I'll pretend I don't know.
> 
> 170317


End file.
